<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>covetous by graywhatsit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767726">covetous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywhatsit/pseuds/graywhatsit'>graywhatsit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Manipulation, Multi, Possessiveness, actor is not a good dude but he thinks he is, if you like him... sorry, seriously he’s warped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywhatsit/pseuds/graywhatsit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why doesn’t Damien like his casting choices? You’d think he’d be happy to see them again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Mark Fischbach/Y/N | The District Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>covetous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know you watch them, still, Damien.</p>
<p>Even back before all the unpleasantness, you’d watch them, eyes tracking them across campus, across the room. You’d watch their light step, their bright eyes, their joyous laugh. Starry-eyed, with a dreamy smile, a million miles away: you were head over heels before you knew it, and it took you oh-so-long to realize. Too long, unfortunately.</p>
<p>But I knew. I always knew.</p>
<p>And I know you <em>still</em> are.</p>
<p>You’re a worthy Villain, Damien. Everything I could have hoped for. A broken, twisted thing thirsting for the Hero’s blood, driven by revenge into a monster.</p>
<p>Of course I’m the Hero. Dashing, gorgeous, charming, intelligent, strong— why wouldn’t I be?</p>
<p>Everyone loves me.</p>
<p>But it isn’t enough. You’re powerful, Damien, and I need an advantage for this story to be any good. I need something to correct the playing field. Something to make certain that I win again, and again, and again, because the Hero <em>doesn’t lose.</em></p>
<p>A Villain covets what the Hero has. Whether the Hero had it first is irrelevant. That’s easily fixed in the telling.</p>
<p>Your most precious District Attorney— former, that is— is <em>perfect</em> for the role: the Beloved.</p>
<p>Poor, sweet, innocent waif. They don’t remember anything, anymore, not after the Villain <em>abandoned</em> them in a prison cell. Left to go mad and be forgotten, unable to escape. Such promise, such potential, gone because of <em>you</em>.</p>
<p>Directionless, after their eventual reincarnation, with an entirely new life behind them— and wasn’t it so fortuitous, so kind for me to pick them out of the crowd? Take them under my wing?</p>
<p>I told them I could help them— I <em>promised</em> I could— and I <em>did</em>.</p>
<p>A job, a home, companionship— I gave them anything and everything they could ever want, and they <em>chose</em> to stay, Damien. I couldn’t stop them from staying in the Barrel, wanting to be close to me. I couldn’t stop them from accompanying me on my adventures, so eager to tag along and help.</p>
<p>Because they trust me, because I am a man worthy of that trust— a benevolent, gracious Hero.</p>
<p>I am <em>their</em> Hero. They’ve told me as much. ‘You saved me, Mark. You’re an inspiration.’</p>
<p>They trust me so damn much that I barely had to convince them of your role in the story. I wouldn’t steer them wrong, I would never <em>betray</em> them, so the man in the shadows must be evil.</p>
<p>Simple as.</p>
<p>You get to see them again, don’t you? They’re alive again, and happy— isn’t that enough for you?</p>
<p>Yes, they come running right back to me for my protection, worried about the monster coming for them, but you didn’t lose them forever.</p>
<p>They’re the perfect Beloved.</p>
<p>My sweet, <em>darling</em> Beloved.</p>
<p>Darling. Yes, you know that word, don’t you? What you called them, love in your eyes, once upon a time. They wouldn’t remember.</p>
<p>And pawn is an ugly, harsh word, Damien. Only Villains have pawns— and I’m trying to protect them from being <em>yours</em>.</p>
<p>You’re a manipulator. You don’t truly care for them. You don’t want to help them.</p>
<p>You are covetous, and your performance during our date was <em>perfect</em>. So controlling, so desperate for their attention! It seems you’re really growing into your role.</p>
<p>And you said you didn’t want to play.</p>
<p>My Beloved came to me afterwards, Damien, and <em>oh</em>, I wish you had been there to see them.</p>
<p>If only you weren’t so busy licking your wounds.</p>
<p>So concerned, so frightened— but so certain I’d never let you harm them. So open and trusting and sweet— you’d eat them up with a spoon.</p>
<p>I nearly did, right then and there.</p>
<p>The date had only been for fun— just to see you rage at our closeness, at me having what you never could, to further push you into your role.</p>
<p>Afterwards, though...</p>
<p>I could always see the appeal, Damien. My Beloved has always been gorgeous, shining like the sun from the moment I met them, all that time ago. It’s little wonder you fell so hard so quickly, but my heart already belonged to another.</p>
<p>Then, it was broken.</p>
<p>Now, that woman is gone. You are a Villain.</p>
<p>And I will have what you wanted all along.</p>
<p>I’m going to ask for a <em>real</em> date, Damien. They love me so, already, and isn’t that just the next step for a Hero and his Beloved?</p>
<p>Won’t that just further stoke the Villain’s ire?</p>
<p>You can always improve your performance, and the narrative stakes couldn’t be higher— the Hero’s love, finally requited, but the Villain still stalks and craves, waiting to steal what’s his.</p>
<p>Yes, they will be <em>mine</em>, won’t they?</p>
<p>I’ll kiss them, passionate with teeth and tongue, leave <em>my</em> marks all along their skin, and they’ll want it.</p>
<p>I’ll touch them, make them arch so prettily under <em>my</em> hands and mouth, and they’ll want it.</p>
<p>I’ll fuck them, have them take <em>my</em> cock, coax out those sweet little moans, make them come saying <em>my</em> name, and they’ll want it.</p>
<p>I’ll hold them, after we’re long since spent, keep them curled right into <em>my</em> chest in <em>my</em> arms, and they’ll want it.</p>
<p>They’ll want it because they crave <em>me</em>. Because they’re <em>mine</em>.</p>
<p>And you will watch it happen, because you <em>always</em> watch them, because you can’t look <em>away</em> from them, and that will just tear you up inside, Damien. Won’t it?</p>
<p>Even the gentlest, most innocent of things will. Even if my <em>darling</em> Beloved remains pure— though I can’t possibly resist that temptation for long— every embrace, every pet name, every kiss, no matter how small, will eat you alive because <em>you can never have it.</em></p>
<p>The Villain covets what the Hero has, and I’m not giving up my innocent little Beloved for the likes of you.</p>
<p>That wouldn’t be a very good story.</p>
<p>By all means, try to sway them to the dark side. You’re just pushing them closer to me.</p>
<p>You couldn’t touch me without hurting them, too, and your sick obsession with them would never let that happen.</p>
<p>You’re playing your part, and soon enough, I’ll make that move.</p>
<p>Keep watching them, Damien, just as you always have.</p>
<p>It’ll be <em>perfect</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah bud idk</p>
<p>i have a weird relationship with his character</p>
<p>anyway i’m @fgfluidity on tumblr so</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787748">Contemptuous</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/pseuds/Dcat">Dcat</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>